1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle combination switch having a base, a first switch unit, a second switch unit, and a rotary connector, wherein the first switch unit, second switch unit, and the rotary connector are mounted on the base and the rotary connector electrically connects between a steering wheel and a vehicle body. The present invention relates more particularly to an on-vehicle combination switch in which either the first switch unit or the second switch unit is provided with an integrated connector assembly connected to a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid open No. 63-196755 discloses one such conventional on-vehicle combination switch. This conventional combination switch includes a switch unit having a connector for lighting purpose and another switch unit having connectors for a wiper and others. These two switch units are firmly secured to the switch base by means of screws. A horn shoe provided on the switch base is connected to a connecting portion of one of the switch units. The connector for the lighting purpose of the switch unit is connected to, for example, a power supply.
However, the aforementioned conventional combination switch include two switch units mounted on the left and right sides of the switch base, each switch unit having a plurality of connectors accommodated therein. This construction requires many connectors for electrical connection, more assembly time for electrical connection, and more associated components, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
Mounting a rotary connector on the base of the combination switch further increases the number of associated connectors, associated components, and assembly time, and makes the structure more complex accordingly.
A recent on-vehicle combination switch has a rotary connector mounted on the base for electrically connecting between the vehicle body and the steering wheel. The rotary portion of the rotary connector that is connected to the vehicle body is disposed on the outer surface of the base. Among many components provided on the outer surface of the base are the connector portion of the rotary connector, the lighting side connector, and the wiper side connector, which are separately located. When the connectors are assembled to the vehicle and cables of the connectors are routed, the wires tend to be caught by the surroundings so that the assembly operation is difficult.
Another type of conventional combination switch has a rotary connector formed in one piece with the base of the combination switch. The rotary connector includes a rotor housing rotatably mounted on an upper side of the base and a stator housing fixedly mounted on a lower side of the base, the base forming part of the stator housing. With this type of combination switch, the rotary connector occupies most of the areas on the upper and lower sides of the base, leaving very limited areas through which the cables can be routed.
The present invention was made in view of the aforementioned prior art drawbacks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination switch with a base on which a rotary connector is mounted and to which first and second switch units are fittingly assembled. The combination switch is provided with a conductor that electrically connects between the first and second switch units. Thus, the present invention provides an on-vehicle combination switch in which electrical connection to the vehicle body can be simplified.
An on-vehicle combination switch includes a base that is attached to a steering column and has a first recess and a second recess formed in left and right sides thereof; a first switch unit attached into the first recess; a second switch unit attached into the second recess; and a rotary connector that connects between a steering wheel and a vehicle body through a flat cable wound in a space defined by a stator housing and a rotor housing rotatably assembled to the stator housing. The first switch unit has a first connector oriented toward the first recess and the second switch unit has a second connector oriented toward the second recess. A conductor is provided to make electrical connection between the first switch unit and the second switch unit. The conductor has a first relay connector at one end thereof and a second relay connector at the other end thereof. The first relay connector fitting to the first connector and the second relay connector fitting to the second connector. The conductor is provided in the stator housing of the rotary connector.
The stator housing has a cable cover that covers the conductor.
The cable cover has an engagement strap through which the cable cover is attached to an underside of the base or the stator housing. The conductor includes a cable having the first relay connector at one end thereof and the second relay connector at the other end thereof, the cable being covered by the cable cover. The first relay connector faces the first switch unit and the second relay connector faces the second switch unit.
The first relay connector is disposed at a lower portion of the first recess and the second relay connector is disposed at a lower portion of the second recess, the first and second relay connectors having base portions and tips, the base portions being supported on either the cable cover or the stator housing so that the first and second relay connectors are marginally movable upward and downward and laterally, and the tips projecting radially outwardly of the stator housing.
The base has a stator housing of the rotary connector, the stator housing having an accommodating groove formed in a top surface thereon, the accommodating groove accommodating the conductor therein.
The accommodating groove in the stator housing is closed by a slide sheet that lies under the flat cable of the rotary connector.
The base has a stator housing of the rotary connector, the stator housing having the conductor and first and second relay connectors secured thereto, the first and second relay connectors being part of the conductor and projecting radially outwardly from an outer circumferential surface of the stator housing,
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.